


Wicked and Divine

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Dildos, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Submission, Heavy BDSM, Possessive Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Sub Natasha Romanov, alpha/beta/omega undertones, chain bondage, double vaginal pentration, dubious non-com undertones, heavy trigger warning, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha learns that it's never good to disobey orders from her captain</p><p>******<br/>PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING WITH CAUTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the intention of Dom Steve and Sub Nat, except I think it ended up taking a much darker route. Also thank you to multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl for betaing it and helping me out with the tags. As written in the tags, this has HEAVY TRIGGER WARNING, hence why it's in capslock. Also I do apologize in advance if there are other things I have forgotten to tag. Also I am very nervous about posting this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She wants to let go.

_Honestly, she does._

But she can’t… she knows she can’t and that’s what makes it hard. To see how he is amongst other people, but so different when he is with her.

****

_“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” Her green eyes heated with anger._

_“I’m pretty sure I made myself clear Romanoff.”_

_She hates it when he calls her that. “It’s Natasha, asshole.”_

_“I’m asking for you to trust me. I’m the leader and my orders are final.”_

_“You of all people should know that I don’t follow rules.”_

_She’s challenging him and he knows that. Fire and ice is what they are. He wants to keep people safe and she’s the one that ends their lives. He can hear the voices in his head every time she challenges his leadership._

_Make her submit…_

_Show her who the alpha is…_

_SHOW HER!!_

_He grabs her wrist roughly; she turns around and glares at her. “Let. Me. Go. Rogers.”_

_His blue eyes, his baby blue eyes, now have become_ _dark and cold, hard as steel._

_He snarls at her. “I’m sick of you disobeying me, Romanoff.”_

_“It’s-” He cuts her off, his hand gripping her throat. She feels herself start to choke and lose oxygen._

_Her eyes widened; this isn’t the good Captain America she’s read about. No_ _this is Steve Rogers, a much different side of the man behind the mask._

_“You obey me, you understand that?” He lets her go but not until he’s got her pinned against the walls. He has both wrists in one hand and the other on her back. Her front is pressed against the walls of his floor. “I’m the team leader, the captain, and the alpha of this group.” He growls harshly into her ears. “I don’t do well with insubordination.”_

_She cries out as he rips her cat suit in one go. His hand spreads her legs and she lets out a scream as he smacks her ass… hard. She can feel his erection through his pants as it rubs against her underwear._

_“I’m going to make you submit to me Natalia.” The spy can feel herself slipping as he calls her by her true name. “I’m going to make you obey me.”_

_Her naked figure pressed onto his sheets, her back to him displaying her creamy ass that sticks up in the air. And her limbs bound to the four ends of his bed._

_“This is where you belong Natalia,” he purrs, “Lying down before me like this. Submitting to me.” She cries out as he yanks her hair. “Your body will understand that it belongs to me. That your pleasure …for me. My name will be the only thing that spills from your lips.” Her body shivers as she can feel his fingers stroking her spine. “Soon you will understand that my orders are_ final _.”_

_Natasha screams as she feels a riding crop smacking against her ass. She feels it tracing down her spine, much like his fingers were, and hits her back. Her hands curl as her body is reacting to the pain she’s receiving. Steve releases her legs so she’s kneeling before him, submitting to all of his whims. He growls as his dark desires surface, the voices come back into his head._

_Make her submit…_

_Show her what power really is…_

_ALPHA!_

_He grins as he twirls the riding crop in his hand. “What shall I do next, hmm?” His nose flares as he can smell her arousal. “Such a naughty girl,” he purrs, and she can hear his Brooklyn accent. “Getting so turned on by something so violent.” He brings the riding crop to her entrance and she stills. The crop brushes against her folds, he pulls it away and brings it to his mouth, grinning wildly as he tastes her juices on the leather. “Oh my sweet Natalia,” he purrs in her ear, “you can make every man submit to you, but with me,” he cups her pussy, “it’s_ me _you submit to.”_

_She throws her head back as his index and middle finger slip in. His nails scrap roughly against her walls and she’s doing her best to hold down a sob threatening to escape her throat. Natasha moves back but his other hand has a solid grip on her hip._

_“You’re not playing fair, Rogers.”_

_She cries out as his hand leaves her hip and grabs her by the hair. “It’s Steve, but since you refuse to obey my orders… you’re calling me ‘Captain’ again.”_

_“Fuck you,” she spits out._

_Steve growls, his fingers leaves her hole but Natasha howls as she feels something plastic being shoved inside of her. Her body’s trembling as her team leader had just shoved a dildo inside of her pussy, without any warning or preparation._

_“I don’t like being disobeyed. Got it?” He snarls against her ear._

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes, captain.”_

_“Good girl,” Steve nuzzles her neck and kisses her shoulders. He watches in fascination as she clenches around the plastic dick every time he pulls it out but only the tip remains. “Bet you wish it was my cock instead, don’t you?”_

_“Yes captain.”_

_“Your body will understand that it belongs to me and only me.” She whimpers as he pulls out the fake cock and slips off his boxer-briefs. He’s dripping and his cock is throbbing angrily, needing a nice tight pussy to plunge into. Steve spreads her legs further and his thumb parts her folds, his tongue licks his lips at the sight. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And it’s all mine.” Natasha sobs loudly as his cock plunges into her, not even the dildo prepares her for his cock. “Fuck! You’re absolutely fucking tight.” He grins darkly and grabs her by the chin and looks at her. “I bet my cock is the biggest and fattest you’ve had, isn’t it?”_

_“Yes captain,” she whimpers softly._

_“I’m sorry,” he grabs the riding crop and whips it against her hip. “I didn’t quite hear that?”_

_“YES CAPTAIN!”_

_“Atta girl.” His head drops back as he feels the inner walls of her snatch clenching around his dick. “Fuck, you feel so good!” Steve growls as he can hear her moaning. “No,” he pulls out and she whimpers at the loss of him. “You aren’t supposed be getting pleasure out of this. You’re supposed to submit… TO ME!!” Quickly he unties her wrists but he turns her over and has her kneeling in front of him facing him, her hands are now tied to a chain hanging down from his ceiling. “Open your mouth, now,” he says letting out a dangerous growl._

_Natasha parts her lips. He shoves all of his cock down her throat and she begins to gag around him. His pubes tickle her nose and she can feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He has her by her hair and begins to fuck her mouth with his cock. His balls are slapping against her chin._

_“Such a good girl, aren’t you? You like my cock in your mouth?” Steve slaps her face and asks her again. “Do you? Do you like my cock in your mouth?” He pauses and allows her to nod her head._

_He pulls out of her mouth, has her standing up and the chain allows her to be pressed against the wall behind his bed. Her legs spread out and he shoves back inside of her tight wall. He fucks her with the strength that only a super soldier has._

_Steve whispers about all the things he has planned for her, the things he’ll do to make her submit if she ever steps out of line._

_If she ever disobeys his orders_

_She’s sobbing against the wall as he pulls out. Each time she’s on the verge of coming._

_“You don’t get to come,” he tells her, “you don’t get to come unless I say you can, understood?”_

_“Yes captain.”_

_What happens next causes her extreme pain. He has the same dildo from before shoved inside of her while his cock is still buried. She can feel herself being ripped apart while having two cocks inside of her, a real one and a fake one. Each time he pulls out his cock, the dildo presses against her cervix. He’s playing her body to like a violin. Natasha is barely holding on as he has one steady hand on her hip and the chains are the only thing keeping her up as her knees are getting shaky. He pulls the dildo out of her roughly and she’s sobs against the wall. It’s only his cock that remains, to show her that he owns her, that she is his and no one else’s._

_He’s acting like he’s fucking her just to get her pregnant, even though she can’t because of what the Red Room had done to her, but it doesn’t bother him. He’s fucking her just for the sake of fucking her and making her submit to him. He’s her alpha and she needs to know that._

_“You will come,” he whispers in her ear, “but you will make sure you tell everyone in this goddamn tower who you belong to, got it?”_

_She knows that he had JARVIS deactivate the soundproof system of his floor._

_“Yes captain.” With extreme power, he’s buried deep inside of her to the point that can really feel him, and screams out his name. “STEVE!!”_

_She comes with a force, her juices spilling all over the headboard, his pillows and down their legs. He bites the junction between her neck and shoulder harshly. He’s fucking her and can taste her blood entering his mouth. Steve pulls away and as he thrusts deep into her. He pulls her down hard against his cock and comes inside of her. He’s flooding her walls with his semen and all Natasha can do is accept his essence._

_He pulls out and growls at the sight of his come spilling out of her abused pussy. Stepping back he can feel his inner beast growling appreciatively at the sight._

_The state of submissiveness._

_Steve steps down from his bed and heads off to god knows where, leaving Natasha to fall onto her knees as the feel of him still lingers inside of her._

****

He grabs her by the wrist before she steps out of the car they rented for this mission. His hand grabs her by the face and his thumb is brushing against her bottom lip. His blue eyes are dark and primal.

“Remember, _you_ follow _my_ orders, understood?”

“Yes captain.” With that, he lets her go and waits a few minutes before he enters the mansion and their mission begins.

He leans near the bar and his eyes immediately finds her carefully searching for their target. He can’t but smirk into his drink as he notices some of her steps are a bit wobbly after the fucking he gave her, hours before their mission started. The soldier wanted to make damn sure that everyone knows that she belongs to him. Their eyes meet across the dance floor.

_You can try and go disobey my orders._

_But know one thing for sure._

_I won’t hesitate to make you submit to me._

She shivers as she takes her gaze away from him. Knowing that he’s her team leader, her captain, but most importantly – he’ll remind her that he’s an alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> As mention before I am very nervous about posting this, to the point where I was debating whether or not to. Many girls on the Romanogers chat wanted more Dom Steve and Sub Nat and this is why this was written. I may delete this later in the future.


End file.
